The Development Of The Curvy Female
by Silent Steel
Summary: I think about many things sometimes, and many times, I think about /why/ something is the way it is. Often in anime, cartoons, or the books I've read. This time, it was the Transformers universe. Involves Transformer Reproduction, but not smut.


Hi everyone!  
  
Just some further thoughts of mine on Transformers, Generation one,   
Beast Wars, and Beast Machines.  
  
Specifically, on how the female of the species has developed, and   
/when/. Given that I finally got to see some of the post-movie episodes   
of Gen1 chars . . . specifically, a time-travel episode involving the   
rebellion against the Quintessons, as well as the one involving the   
development of Optimus Prime from Orion Pax, I now have enough   
information to theorize a little further in this section of Transformer   
physiology/sociology.  
  
The first question I'll try to cover is . . . when did the curvy female   
form develop?  
  
As those two episodes showed, a fully developed, curvy human-like   
female   
was not an unusual sight, even way back in the days of the Quintesson   
rule. So, it would be reasonable to suggest two things . . one, that   
the   
curvy female developed /before/ the Quintesson's rule of Cybertron, or   
that the curvy female was developed /by/ the Quintessons, which covers   
both when and why.  
  
First, let's touch upon the less likely of the two, that the curvy   
female developed before the Quintessons arrived at Cybertron. While   
yes, it is entirely possible, why /would/ they have done so? The only   
reason why is that the evolution of the female's ability to develop new   
sparks dictated a change in frame in order to support the physical   
components . . . but that doesn't match the sensible side of things.   
After all, why change a design that works that drastically? Not only   
is   
there an issue of specialized forms, but of figuring out the logistics   
of transformation /not/ based solely on 'blocks', a lower center of   
balance, and likely drastically different materials requirement.  
  
Now for the second, that the curvy female form was developed by the   
Quintessons. We can assume that, upon their conquering Cybertron, that   
the Quintessons were several levels above the Cybertronians in   
technological development. It is also reasonable to assume, that upon   
finding these Cybertronians who do /not/ need the factories to   
reproduce, these females would be viewed as either inconvenient for   
their plans or even a danger. As long as the Quintessons controlled at   
least the factories, they could control the entire race of   
Cybertronians.  
  
But what should they do about these . . breeders, ones they cannot   
manipulate with the threat of rendering the entire race extinct? Ones   
they cannot break the spirit of with that threat, even if they break   
the body with their superior weaponry and torture techniques? The   
simple fact that these ones exist would do much to give the males   
something to strive for, knowledge that even if they die, their race   
won't. And before I hear any protest that this isn't the Decepticon way   
of thinking . . . do keep in mind that I am going by the conclusion   
that Decepticons don't exist yet, not as a faction. Everyone is still   
technically an Autobot, and even further, the Autobot insignia is   
viewed as a mark of being a /slave/.  
  
The most logical way to deal with the breeders, if one doesn't wish to   
loose a factor of control over the slaves as well as a significant, if   
small, number of slaves . . is to make them recognizable on sight. Not   
only can these breeders no longer hide in the vastly larger male   
population, it also serves them to be easily singled out for extra   
measures. What extra measures? Whatever the individual Quintesson   
deems necessary to control them, from keeping them   
perpetually 'pregnant' to using them as examples or an edge over a   
large group of males.  
  
And if this is inded at least the roughest idea of why and when, it   
makes sense that one of the two central leaders of the Quintession   
Rebellion was female. Past that point, it would be easy for the   
structural difference to remain, as the females would pass on the   
difference to her daughters, even as a part of her son's design, or as   
a latent part to her son's design.  
  
This concludes what I wished to discuss.  
  
~Silent Steel 


End file.
